OF HORSES
by Elenor Gray
Summary: He had enough passion for horses to forget that the bastard owned them. He would do this job if the bastard would not come in his way.........


**This was supposed to be a one shot. But it may take two more chapters. Well I don't know where the idea came from but I do have passion for horses. I hope you like it.**

**Dedicated to all those who have a passion for horses.**

Another Narusasu

Rating: M

**OF HORSES............**

Sasuke Uchiha one of the wealthiest land owners was currently sitting in his office. His personal secretary Jugo was standing in front of him. "Sir I have selected an appropriate candidate for the job."

"Hn" just flicker of the eyes towards his secretary and then back to the file he was looking over.

"He will be arriving soon." His secretary informed him "Well, he was recommended by Kakashi san, so he must be good."

He handed the file back to his secretary. "Ok, you may leave."

"Right Sir" he took the file and excited the room.

* * *

He loved fresh air and open landscape. The land had lush green plains and beautiful scenery. He breathed in deeply. The atmosphere raised his spirits. Soft breeze was blowing, bringing fresh earthly scent and fragrance of wild flowers. The sun was just beginning to peek out of the horizon. The grass was still heavy with dew drops.

He wanted to run along the plain bare foot. He sighed in content, soft breeze playing with his blonde hair. He was new here he would soon understand the lay of the land. But as for now he had to report somewhere.

The path was well adorned. The road was broad both sides covered by thick canopy but he had decided not to go by road. He owned no car so he came by bus and walked up the rest of the track. He was now very glad of his decision, the land was luxuriant.

His steps drew near to his place of destination. The building was coming nearer with each step. The mansion was huge more like a castle. Whereas the land was fresh and joyful, this mansion was oppressive and gloomy. It looked more to him as a prison. It had an unwholesome and unwelcome look. Who would fancy living in such gloom; he wondered. He hated huge buildings. He was one fond of living in open having a carefree life. He stood still at the gates feeling very out of place.

The guard at the door approached him; "Are you Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Yes" he was startled out of his stupor

"Follow me" the guard went to the intercom and relayed the message of his arrival. "Someone from the mansion is coming out to take you to your place" he informed Naruto. "You may sit here for the time being" he said gesturing towards the guard's room on the side.

"Thanks" nodding to the guard he proceeded to the room.

He had to wait for only five minutes, when a man entered the room. He had bright orange hair and orange eyes that struck the sight the moment a person laid an eye on him. "Hello, I'm Jugo. I'm personal secretary to Mr. Uchiha. You must be Mr. Uzumaki."

He shook hands with the secretary politely. Thinking it was a good thing he did not wear orange clothes and wore simple blue shirt and black jeans for this meeting. This guy's hair looked eccentric enough. Though, he was a proper picture of an organized secretary in a black suit. "Nice to meet you, Jugo. Call me Naruto"

"Welcome to the Uchiha mansion. Your room has been arranged in the mansion. Come, I will show you your accommodation." Jugo lead him to the inside through the lawn.

"I don't mean to be rude but I would like to visit the stables first. I hope it's not an inconvenience, on your part." He looked at Jugo expectantly.

"Your job does not start right now; you have come fresh from a journey. You should rest and freshen up; you can visit after lunch." Jugo told him.

"Thanks Jugo but to me this is freshening up. Its ok, I had something to eat on the way. If you are busy, just tell me the way and I will find it on my own" he was grinning from ear to ear.

Jugo stared at his grinning face. It was pure, genuine delight. It was so odd seeing this in the mansion. No one here smiled other than the mechanic smiles that they gave while doing their work. He had a sudden urge to see this grin more often. He could see why Kakashi had recommended him. He was enthusiastic and delightful an exact opposite of this place. He may bring something good. "It's no problem. I will take you to the stables, if that is what you wish."

"Thanks Jugo that would be splendid." He

"Come this way. It takes quite some time before you're able to get used to this place. You will forget your way on your own." Jugo told him.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind" he was not very fond of the mansion. It was way too creepy. He didn't want his lodging there or to be anywhere near it.

They crossed some distance surrounded by plants and came to the other side of the mansion towards the stable.

The stables covered a large area. On the other side training fields extended upon miles of distance. There were about twenty rare types of horses there. He could see staff working on them. Naruto could recognize them because he had spent much of his time with horses. Horse riding was his passion and he was able to tame some of the wildest horses known. He worked part time at a restaurant and spent most of his time on the race track.

He was content with his life. It was Kakashi who had asked him a personal favor to work as a stable manager for a wealthy land owner whom he knew. He had agreed mainly because he had passion for horses.

"Samuel" Jugo called someone from the people working there. "Come here"

A young boy of about seventeen came running, "Mr. Jugo Sir, good morning"

"Good morning, Sam" he replied and then gestured towards Naruto "He is the new stable manager here. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto this is Samuel the one of the stable staff, you will get along well." He shook hands with the young boy Samuel.

"He wants a tour of the stables." Jugo informed him; "Tell him about everything around here and when you are finished bring him to the mansion for lunch. Mr. Uchiha would like to meet him" He then turned to leave "I must go now and Naruto, don't be late for lunch"

"I will be on time, don't worry" he wave the secretary goodbye.

The rest of the time was spent with Sam. He was a very really very easy going and jolly person. He showed Naruto all the horses and introduced them to him. All of them were rare breeds worth a lot of money. Three of them were highest quality Arabian breeds, seven were American breed, six were Asian breeds, and four were European breed.

Naruto had liked all of them. But his eye had been drawn towards three particular horses whom he had liked most of all.

First one was a mare; with bluish black fur with some silver streaks, "What is her name?" he asked Samuel.

"She is called Lucky" he told Naruto. "She is the most well behaved one around here. The only problem with her is that she gets scared easily, and freaks out."

"What is his name?" Naruto pointed towards a dark brown horse with black hair falling upon his neck.

"He's called Black Beast" Samuel lead him towards the horse, "he is the speediest of all the horses and is the most friendly of all as well."

Naruto went and petted on the horses muzzle, "Hey there Beasty boy." the horse neighed eagerly in response.

He then asked Samuel about the pure white stallion that had caught his eye the moment he had set foot in the stable, he was gorgeous and elegant. "What's that horse called?" he pointed towards the stall of a white horse. Four men were trying to calm him down so he would eat.

"He is the jewel of our stable, a finest Arabian racing horse called Thunder." Naruto started walking towards the horse when Samuel grabbed his arm and stopped him. "He's a wild horse, he is dangerous, we don't go near him, he does not let anyone come near him. If restrained he breaks out of hold of four men and goes wild. He's not eating his food. He's getting weaker by the day but he won't let anyone handle him" Sam told him sadly. "His coat was all glossy when he arrived a week ago. Now it has grown dull but he won't let anyone near so they could wash him."

"Don't worry Sam" he put his hand on the boys shoulder, "I have handled many horses in my life. Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

He went towards the men handling the horse. "Don't restrain him. He doesn't like being forced." He took the reins from the men. "Leave him to me; I want you all to back off."

"But sir….." one of the men protested "He's Thunder, he will hurt you."

"No he won't, and now back off all of you" they were all gaping at him as if he was mad, "let me do this, now get out of my way" he said ushering them away.

He took some fodder form the shelf and took it to the horse, the horse immediately started to neigh loudly trying to break free from its stall. He slowly tugged his reins towards himself. Immediately the horse started to neigh and whine, trying to break free. He held the reins and did not let go. "Easy boy, easy now." he held the reins securely. "Hey Thunder, now I hear you have not been eating well, you are strong but if you don't eat you will get sick." He picked some fodder with his other hand and brought it to the horse's muzzle. "Now eat."

The horse neighed a little more, but Naruto held him in place, "Easy boy, here you go" he brought the food to the horses mouth again, "Eat" and amazingly the horse started eating. He rubbed a hand on the horses muzzle affectionately. "That's a good boy" he told the horse.

The men gawked at him, amazed by this display. It was Sam who finally asked "How did you do that??"

"You see he doesn't like fidgeting and nervous people, people who are afraid of being near him, he doesn't trust them. I could see that much, when those men were handling him." Naruto told him, "Horses can sense fear you know, that's why he tried to break free of their hold."

Thunder was eating from Naruto's hand contentedly. He didn't even seem feral anymore; it was as if he had known the blond for a long time.

"Well you are certainly capable in horse handling. It's a good thing you came here" Sam was smiling at him, "the previous stable manager wasn't even able to get near Thunder, he is the main reason that he quit the job. Though, Black Beast would give him a run for his speed." Sam looked at the Thunder calmly taking fodder from Naruto's hand "Black beast is the fastest running horse, but he has not yet competed with Thunder coz he hasn't allowed anyone to ride him. It seems that you will be the first one to ride Thunder. Will you like to race it against the Black Beast??? That will be a race to watch." Sam was ranting enthusiastically.

Naruto laughed, "All in good time, now get a bath prepared for Thunder. He needs washing without any further delay." He was rolling his sleeves, "Bring every thing necessary to me."

The men amazed with his capabilities did as he said. He scrubbed the horse's fur with brush applying special shampoo, and cleaned him. When he brought water near the horse it started to neigh standing on its hind legs. "Wo'oh, there fella, calm down." Naruto checked the water. "The water too cold; he's acting like this because he hates cold water." He restrained him again, "The water used on him should be of normal temperature, neither hot nor cold." He brought the water to normal temperature, and washed thunder. He kept at his task until the horse was clean. "Shooo, All done" he told Sam happily. "Now that's what I call a wonder horse." He eyed the clean wet Thunder.

Sam was impressed he had never seen anyone who was so at home with horses and he had been working in stable for almost a year. "You know Naruto, I think maybe you are the one who will take good care of the stables. The others were not even able to come near enough."

He smiled sheepishly; "Oh, it was nothin" he scratched the back of his neck as he petted the horse, "Hey Sam, does your master love horse riding?? There is a good quality of riding horses in this stable."

"Master Uchiha loves to ride them. He comes here every evening to ride them. Each horse has been given his own caretaker but so far no one has been successful in training them to their full potential." He informed Naruto "These are some of the rarest breeds of horses from throughout the world; most of these horses have never been trained before in their life. The last stable manager left because he couldn't handle Thunders wildness and the Black beasts speed."

Naruto listened intently, "Well now you have Uzumaki Naruto, on the board, so no sweats" he proclaimed "I will make it all better, believe it. There has been no horse as yet that I was unable to handle."

"Master Uchiha would certainly be impressed" Sam was looking at him with wonder.

That was when Sam remembered that he had to take Naruto in for the lunch. "O no, we will be late." He took in Naruto's appearance, with his sleeves pulled up, shirt wet because of washing the horse, mud smudges on his pants, messy hair, and he panicked. "You too need cleaning up now. Let's hurry back."

He took Naruto through winding pathways out of the training area back towards the castle. The trek back to the Mansion was like walking through a maze. The paths were crisscrossing so much. Jugo was right. He would easily get lost in this place. The mansion itself was ominous and downright depressing; it was his sheer determination that kept him from wincing as he neared it.

They arrived at the mansion and Sam took him through stairways and different doors finally arriving at his room. He told him if he needed anything all he had to do was to dial the intercom and a servant will come for him. With that he left.

* * *

Naruto cleaned up and put on some fresh clothes. His bags had been brought prior to his arrival. A servant came to fetch him for the lunch. The servant took him to the dining area. Jugo was waiting there for him.

It felt so odd to him, like he had stepped on the threshold of a king. The mansion was certainly decorated like a castle. It felt like a castle too, with all the servents. He was feeling rather awkward.

"Naruto, come" he gestured him towards his seat "I heard from Sam that you were able to tame Thunder. That's good to hear. Kakashi was right. You are capable; excellent."

Naruto just scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, Sam was exaggerating."

"Mr. Uchiha would be pleased to meet you." Jugo nodded in approval.

"Umm, I don't wanna be rude or anything but---" he began hesitantly.

"Don't tell me you want to go back to the stables." Jugo interrupted him.

"No not to the stables, rather I'm not very fond of big houses, you know, I prefer to live in open having free environment." He eyed the big dining room and the mansion with distaste "I feel out of place here, it fees like a cage. Can I have somewhere else to live??? I will be happy to camp near the stables. I just don't want to stay here." He looked at Jugo with pleading eyes.

Before Jugo could respond the servant announced that Mr. Uchiha was coming. Jugo immediately stood up and gestured the blond to do the same.

* * *

Sasuke was in his office; he had been earlier informed by Jugo that he was having lunch with the new stable manager Kakashi had recommended. Considering it was Kakashi who recommended him, he would have to see for himself if the person was up to the job.

He got up when his clock showed it was lunch time and made his way towards the dining hall. Uchihas are never late for anything.

When he came towards the hall a servant opened the door for him as usual. He entered and saw Jugo was standing and also the new arrival was there. He had his back towards Sasuke. Sasuke could see he had strong built and blond hair that fell just shy of his shoulders. He made his way towards his seat at the head of table. It was then that he had the perfect view of the man. He was wearing white shirt, with first two buttons undone where tan skin was visible. Three whiskers like scars adorned his cheeks. Blond bangs framed his face. Handsome was the only thing that came into mind seeing him.

He knew that face only it was now more mature. Except, for one thing; the subject of his scrutiny was gawping at him. He himself was slightly wide eyed.

He smirked at the blond. "Still the dobe ne???"

He had not expected that Kakashi would recommend the dobe though.

* * *

Naruto when got the first view of Sasuke, went speechless. This could not be happening. How could Kakashi recommend him to work for the teme???? He did not know that Mr. Uchiha was actually Sasuke. The world was surely against him. Though it had been almost seven years he still remembered the school time he had spent with the teme. When they turned fourteen Sasuke went abroad to make his own destiny leaving behind their friendship and rivalry like it meant nothing. Now here he was here standing in front of the teme again.

Then the teme had the nerve to smirk, _that goddam smirk, I want to punch his face;_ "Teme…" he growled, face hardening and mouth a thin line "Shut up."

* * *

The servants and Jugo watched this interaction with awe and a slight fear; nobody had dared call Uchiha names. This blond had dug his own grave.

* * *

Sasuke was expecting Naruto's response to be that way. He smirked again. "I never knew that Kakashi's standard had lowered this much that he would select the usratonkachi for this job." He looked from the corner of his eye at Naruto's response; the blond bristled at this comment.

"Yeah, coz the bastards can't even handle there own things." He mocked Sasuke. If Sasuke thought he was the same old Naruto to get all worked up by his taunts he was sadly mistaken. He ignored the bastard completely, after the first this comment he didn't speak a word with Sasuke.

Sasuke seethed in hidden anger because of the blond ignoring him, though he remained outwardly calm.

The dinner went with Naruto refusing to eat anything and excusing himself from the table. He had enough passion for horses to forget that the bastard owned them. He would do this job if the bastard would not come in his way. No more dinners with the bastard and if the bastard lived in this fucking mansion then he would certainly camp in the stable until he got any other arrangement. At least he made some friends Sam was one Thunder was the other, Jugo was ok as well. He could live with that.

* * *

Even though he did not want to work for the bastard he still endured it because he got attached to the horses. It was now a week since the dinner encounter and since then not a word had been spoken by both of them to each other.

Daisy one of the grey mares was pregnant and she was in her eleventh month. She was very short tempered these days. Naruto was the only one whom she let near when she had her anger bouts. Half of the time Naruto spent in the stable was spent to calm her down and to make her eat her diet. She had been mated to black beast. She was near her delivery now. The vet checked up on her three times a day. Naruto took special care of her diet and well being, she always threw tamper tantrums if she was disturbed or handled in a way she didn't like. So Naruto had his hands full with one pregnant and nineteen frisky horses.

Meanwhile Thunder had become his fast friend. He ate from his hand and only let Naruto to wash him or ride him. He rode him every morning to give him necessary exercise, he had not tried to race him yet or check his potential as a racing horse because he had not been able to get enough time being busy almost always with Daisy. He though he would try it out after she had delivered. Thunder showed a lot of raw talent, his potential was promising for an excellent racing horse.

* * *

Sasuke always went to ride his prized possessions in the evening. He chose one horse and took it for a sprint around the fields or the training area. He had tried to control Thunder but Thunder had gone out of control. He had not tried it again. He always saw Naruto riding him in the morning. His window had a great view of the fields. He envied Naruto for indirectly owning his horse.

He had to admit though that Naruto was excellent as stable manager. He still avoided direct communication. Jugo informed Naruto of everything that Sasuke wanted.

* * *

Naruto had seen him almost every evening when he came to ride. Although he was a bastard at nature Sasuke was a very capable rider. He seemed to have a liking for speedy horses. He was told by others that Black Beast was his favorite.

Even though Black Beast was very speedy but he was also very messy on his own, but when Sasuke rode him he held a grace with his speed that usually only Sasuke had in himself. It seemed he bestowed his own personality to the horse he rode making him more precise and potent.

He was currently watching the bastard ride him with a fast sprint. That speed was amazing, yet he controlled him completely.

_I would love to race with you. Thunder and I vs. Black beast and You …. Wouldn't that be a race to watch...................? Sam would certainly love it._

But he knew in his heart that it was a wistful thought, they were not friends anymore. He tore his eyes away from Sasuke reluctantly.

* * *

Jugo was worried for Sasuke, he was becoming more drawn more isolated since Naruto's arrival. He constantly refused meals, avoided any conversation and remained locked in his office with his files all the time other than when he went out to ride his horses.

Jugo knew Sasukes rules very well, as all the servants, and one of them was: _never ask questions. _So he had not asked anything after their first encounter. What Sasuke and Narutos past was, was not his concern. He was intrigued for a time being but now he was mostly worried for his boss, and above all that _that day _was coming soon. The day the mighty Uchiha clan was murdered in cold blood.

Deep in his own thoughts he didn't hear when the intercom buzzed. He came out of his musings and picked up the phone. "Come to my office." The line ended.

He entered after a knock, "You called Sir"

"I want another meeting with Naruto" emotionless eyes looked at him.

"When do you want it?" Jugo looked up his diary, "I have your schedule I can arrange…"

"No need, I want him at dinner tonight." he interrupted.

He wanted to ask why, but he remembered _no questions._

"Right Sir" although his mind said this was a bad idea.

"Order the chef to make all kinds of ramen for tonight's dinner" he told Jugo "I want the best made ramen on the table tonight."

"Yes Sir, anything else?"

"No, you may leave."

* * *

Naruto was checking the stalls after securing the horses. He was tired and wanted to get to the farm house (he had been given to live in after his first episode with Sasuke) Daisy had thrown another tamper tantrum and it had taken all his energy to calm her down to make her feed.

That was when Jugo informed him of the dinner. He wondered if the day could get any worse. His brow furrowed in irritation. "Sorry but NO, I decline"

"Naruto, please don't refuse" Jugo asked him "I don't know what past you share but please I think both of you need to settle your differences."

"Sorry Jugo, I can't" _settle the differences_ he left unsaid and shook his head sighing.

"All right then, will you do it for me?" He looked ay him pleadingly, "Please, I will lose my job otherwise." He knew he was lying but he had to do it for his boss.

He saw anger flashing in Narutos eyes at this comment. "That bastard….." he growled. "Ok, I'll come. But make it clear, I'll come for you."

* * *

When he arrived he could smell ramen. _I didn't know anyone other than me eats ramen here._

Sasuke was waiting for him this time. He pursed his lips and sat down on the chair that the servant proffered him. He could see all types of extremely well made, mouth watering ramen laid on the table. _What the hell??? What is that bastard planning? This is a bad idea._ His mind screamed for him to leave.

* * *

Sasuke watched Narutos reaction with interest. He didn't wait for the blond and took some miso ramen in his bowl. He broke his chopsticks and started eating.

He could feel Narutos eyes on him. He took some noodles to his mouth and ate them without dripping a single drop.

Naruto bristled, _the cocky bastard, thinks he's all smart. _Although he was hungry, he didn't want to eat at the bastards table. He took some noodles in his bowl and broke his chopsticks but he only stirred his noodles and did not eat a single bite even though the dishes were inviting. _I have better self control now than when I was a kid bastard. You won't be able to break me._

"Why aren't you eating Dobe?" he took some ramen from a different dish. "Scared of the noodles now?" he smirked, "They are not poisoned you know."

He kept at stirring his noodles and refused to acknowledge that cocky voice. _I'm doing this for Jugo, for Jugo…_

"But then again" he continued "you were always weak, scardy cat"

Naruto was past his tolerance point. He stood up suddenly and threw the napkin on the table. "You know what, fuck you and fuck this job; you and your goddam job can go to hell for all I care. I'm leaving."

"Running away are we??" Sasuke drawled.

Naruto stopped suddenly, "No Sasuke." His had his head lowered and his eyes in shadows. "That's your forte, is it not?" his voice held venom, "So what do you call yourself?"

Sasuke stilled in his seat. Tense silence followed this comment.

Naruto left without a further glance back.

* * *

Jugo saw all this on the security camera screen. _This is bad and That Day is only a week away. I thought he would patch up things. He made them worse. _

He had seen Sasuke silently observing the blond from his office window. He spent most of the time watching the blond. He knew Sasuke was very taken with this blond he even liked him somewhat. But he refused to acknowledge his feelings.

The blond had been hurt by him that much was clear from Narutos behavior. What exactly had Sasuke done to make the jolly and happy blond react so coldly?

He decided to ask Kakashi everything about their past. He was Sasukes secretary he needed to know everything for Sasukes well being. Tomorrow I will definitely pay Kakashi a visit.

* * *

**I need names for the other seventeen horses. This is a request to all who read, please suggest the names for the other seventeen horses. Thanks a lot for reading. R & R if you like it.**

**TBC**


End file.
